Short Tales of Trouble
by Ace.x.Luffy.x.Zoro
Summary: Short stories going over the stupid things that can happen in life. AU modern-day, high school.


Short Tale of Trouble #1.

The Broken Window

I never intended to become angry..

I never intended to loose my temper..

And I certainly never intended to end up breaking a window.

I guess I have some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>I was walking into my first period class, academic 11th grade English- first day of school my junior. I waved to my girlfriend Luffy who was walking towards the doorway and I turned to go sit in a random seat in the back row as always. I'm that kind of back-row person, where I can see what all goes on. As I sat down, Luffy came and sat next to me, immediately interlacing her fingers with mine and going on about how excited she was to be back at school. I smiled and listened as I scanned the rest of the classroom.<p>

My friend Zoro came through the door, hair green as usual. He looked around and met my glance and he grinned, coming to sit on the other side of me.

Los tres amigos were back again, waiting to make more trouble.

"Hey, Luffy?" Zoro asked, leaning forward to look over me. I leaned back. Luffy leaned forward and blinked in response to Zoro.

"You're.. uh.. a sophomore..?" Zoro reminded her. She grinned and nodded, leaning back in the seat. Zoro sent me an incredulous look of 'Wow, you hit the jackpot Ace..' and 'You're she's O.K.?'

I laughed and patted her shoulder, looking up at the clock above the door. The 5-minute bell rang. I looked back at Luffy, who clenched my hand even harder. She opened her mouth to speak when I covered it with my hand. She blinked and licked it. I was unfazed.

"I know," I said, "but really, you have to go to class." She gave me a disappointed look. I thought for a moment..

"Wait, do you know where your class even is?"

She shook her head.

I sighed, rubbed my saliva-covered palm on my pants and stood up, taking her books in my arm. I waved to Zoro before hurrying out of the classroom with Luffy close on my heels. I knew I should've expected that she didn't know where her classroom wassss.. She came to this school second semester of her freshmen year, and therefore only got one semester's worth of classroom-placement knowledge. I looked over my shoulder to make sure she was with me and I made a turn to go upstairs. She grabbed onto my free hand as we hurried up, and I made one more quick turn before I dropped her off at her academic geometry classroom. She gave me a forlorn look as she let go of my hand, and I handed her books to her. I patted her back with a smile before sprinting back downstairs. I had one foot in the classroom as the bell rang, and everyone clapped for me.

Zoro had his head leaned back on the wall and gave Ace a high five as he sat down. Ace put his hands behind his head when his friend nudged his shoulder and then whispered in his ear. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"The dumb-blonde was eyeing Luffy as you two walked out," Zoro told him, pointing to a blond guy in the third row, near the door. Ace made a face.

"Yeah, well, so long as he doesn't try anything stupid, he'll be okay."

Zoro gave me a look, and I brushed it away. It wasn't anything to be worried about.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by in the same manner- Luffy hung out in the Junior room until the shortly after the 5-minute bell rang and Zoro always told me of the blond's lusting. It annoyed me, but not enough yet. Zoro was already pissed at me for not doing anything and threatened to beat up the blond himself, which I firmly disapproved of. It was only when I really noticed that he was sending her silent signals that it started to steadily weigh on my nerves. I would think of it throughout that class, and then the other classes we had together, and then finally all day.<p>

I asked Luffy if she minded his stupid antics, and she just shrugged it off. I could tell it bothered her a little bit, and I was not amused. The next time he did something, his neck would be in my hands.

The middle of October was when he let off a bit. I still had him under my radar, however. I wasn't going to let my guard down just to have him strike at her.

I walked into class and sat down next to Zoro, as usual- no Luffy. I narrowed my eyes. Blondie wasn't there either. Right when I stood up, Luffy walked through the door with the blond right behind her. I looked past Luffy and bore my glare at Sanji- he met my glare with an amused look. Luffy hurried over to me and didn't talk to me at first. Zoro looked up at me with a concerned look, and then glanced towards the blond. I could see Zoro's knuckles turn white.

"Hey.. what's up with you?" I asked Luffy. She looked up at me and just kind of shook her head. I looked at Sanji. He had already sat down and had his back to me. Zoro slapped me in the leg and pointed to Sanji, looking like he was about to explode. I sighed and ushered Luffy to her classroom early. She thanked me at the next doorway and disappeared inside. Relief flowed through my brain for the moment, and I walked back down to my class. Zoro had his eyes trained on the blond's skull the entire time.

Finally when the class started, I got a little distracted from the whole incident enough to focus on English. Only when the teacher's voice broke the silence of the work time to call on Sanji I looked up. Sanji asked to go to the bathroom. The teacher said yes and signed his hall pass. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately raised my hand and asked to get a drink. The teacher said yes and as I was walking out, she said, "I guess you don't want a signed pass.."

Once out range of that open door, I bolted after Sanji's heels which disappeared around the corner, and as soon as I caught up to him, in front of the stairs, I choked him in a headlock. I lowered my head and hissed in his ear.

"_The fuck do you think you're going, huh?_"

He shook his head and punched me in the back of the knee, making me momentarily loose my balance. He tried to kick me over while regaining equilibrium, but I fell before he had the chance, and I sprang back up and caught him around the throat. Sanji looked at me wide-eyed and I bit my lip, quickly collecting my thoughts. I pushed him backwards, sending his head into the window. The window shattered, and I quickly ran up the stairs and out of sight. I made my lap around the upstairs and returned to my classroom downstairs by the way I should've originally gone.

The teacher was rushing out of the classroom and to where the glass broke and didn't even see me reenter the classroom behind her.

I sat down next to Zoro, grinned, and went on with English homework like nothing had ever happened.


End file.
